A sick day
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: Aqua is sick, Terra and Ven try to take care of her.


Aqua gets sick

It was morning in the land of departure, sunlight drifted though the semi foggy morning. The fog cascaded down the hills, wrapping everything in a soft grey white glow. It was a fine summer morning, neither too hot or humid. Ven was the first to wake up, excited for a brand new day. Who knows what kind of adventure awaited them today. The first person he was gonna wake up was Terra, it was no secret he looked up to him. Creeping down the hall, he opened the door to Terra's room.

"Terra, Terra, Teraaaaaaaaaaaa." Called Ven sneaking into Terra's room.

"Mph what.." Said Terra burrowing into his sheets.

"Get up it is a brand new day." Called Ven, only to be smacked with a pillow.

"Too early..."Grumbled Terra. "Go back to sleep."

"But Terrrraaaaaa." Ven cried.

"Go..get... Aqua up." Terra grunted, burying deeper into the blankets.

"Ok." Ven said dashing off.

Finally left alone, Terra settled back in, to sleep a few more hours. Making his way to Aqua's room, it was rather quiet. She was usually up before him, that was a bit odd. The door was also slightly open, she usually kept it closed. Carefully he crept in, the room was neat, however her bed was in disarray he was in the middle of the tangled sheets. That was also odd, she was usually a sound sleeper, and vary rarely restless.

"Hey Aqua..." Trailed off ven

.

"Too..loud..ven." Aqua mumbled.

"You ok?" Ven questioned.

"Ven what time is it?" She asked sleepily, sitting up only to feel dizzy.

Watching, Ven saw Aqua lay back down, and scurried off to get Eraquis. He was already up, bout found it odd that Aqua was not yet here. Besides Ven, she was usually an early riser. This was most unusual, perhaps he should go check on her.

"I think Aqua is sick." Ven spoke up. "She kinda got up, but went right back to bed."

"She is probably sick, and we should leave her be." Eraquis informed him. "So I have decided to give you the day off."

"Alright." Ven said with a sigh.

Although perhaps, they could convince Terra to help make breakfast for her. That would probably help make her feel better. Terra on the other hand, had gotten up, and dragged a blanket along to Aqua's room. Entering in he saw her a little pale looking, and rather lethargic. Ven was practically racing up the stairs, he was excited to make breakfast. Perhaps Terra could help them use the waffle maker.

"Hey there." Terra whispered. "How are you feeling."

"Why is it so cold?" Aqua murmured shivering.

"I can keep you warm." Terra answered wrapping her in a blanket, just as Ven scurried in.

"Terra help me make breakfast!" He quipped excitedly

.

"Alright I am coming." Groaned Terra, he had wanted to snuggle Aqua one.

"Be quiet." Aqua whined.

The two made their way downstairs, to the kitchen Terra was almost grumbling to himself. Terra instructed Ven on how to get the batter mix ready, then he put himself in charge of the waffle maker. Eventually Ven was at the table happily eating waffles, while Terra prepared a tray. Walking upstairs he found Aqua holding her head in her hands.

"Morning , we made breakfast for you." Terra called.

"Hi, that smells terrible." Aqua remarked wrinkling her nose.

"At least I did not burn them." Terra shot back.

"No I dont feel well." Aqua mused

.

"Well at least eat something." Terra offered.

Aqua settled on some juice, that tasted halfway decent, she ate a waffle then wanted to go back to sleep. Terra took the tray off her lap then decided to pick her up.

"What are you doing?" Aqua sighed half asleep.

"Making you more comfortable." Terra replied kissing her forehead one.

"Terra!" Called Ven.

"Hey I have to go, he said setting her down, and covering her in blankets.

Racing downstairs he found Ven by the waffle maker that was now overflowing, and spilling on the floor. The mess was not too hard to clean up, and he could not keep himself mad at Ventus. At long last everything was put away, and he asked Ven to go pick some flowers for Aqua. Happily the young boy ran off, laving Terra alone in the kitchen. Eraquis decided to join Ven to teach them about various plants. Making his way upstairs, He decided to make his bed then crept into Aquas room. She looked just like an angel when sleeping, and she was shivering too.

'You alright?" He asked.

"Mmmmmm." Aqua answered in her sleep.

"I take that as a no" Terra smiled.

Sitting on the bed, he got ready to cuddle her one. Just as he laid down next to her, Ven came running of the stairs.

"Terra I cant find a vase!" Called Ven.

"Ok Ven I will be right there." Terra huffed, getting off the bed.

Retreating back downstairs, Terra found the bunch of flowers but Ven was nowhere to be seen. Well, they had found some very nice ones this time. How hard could it be to arrange them? Ven on the other hand decided to check up on Aqua. Entering her room, Ven saw them tossing and turning a bit. Cautiously they crept closer, only to have Aqua grab them and pull them close. The more they tired to get loose, the more she tightened her grip. Terra returned upstairs, with the now full vase, to find Ven trying to get away.

"lucky ..." Terra muttered under his breath.

"Help me." Ven whispered.

"Just settle down, she might let you go." Terra offered.

Ven settled down, although Aqua did not relent her grip. Well perhaps a nap would do him some good,Ven decided. Taking a chance Terra crept over and kissed Aqua one. She in turn, reached an arm out and tired to pull him close. He decided to take that as an invitation, and settled down next to her. Soon enough all of them were asleep.

The end.


End file.
